


carnivore

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wheein goes into heat, byulyi doesn't know what she wants





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on aff

on first sight, byulyi isn't the type of person you'd expect to be an alpha. she's lithe, soft, a little too smiley. but take a second glance and the way she's heavily inclined to provide, serve, protect shines through.

 

her strength is understated, unassuming, hiding beneath the tank tops she's so fond of wearing, but ever ready to be utilized at a moment's notice. byulyi is always the first one to break up a fight, but she's able to hold her own when confronted. she isn't like the male alphas, who growl and puff up their chests around their omegas - closer to the betas, possessive but not overbearing. these details are fine, easy to miss if you don't look closely enough.

 

try not to look too close, though, because if you wait, _really_ slow down to take a good look at byulyi, you'll notice that her head's buried between jung wheein's thighs.

 

/

 

wheein isn't much of an omega either. some of her features fit the bill. she's whiny, hyperactive, needy - but the resemblance stops there. she's outgoing, loud, domineering of any situation, too confident to be an omega. the public image of omegas has been tarnished by the media, and wheein defies this bastardized image - by being the least omega-like omega she can be.

 

denying something doesn't mean it's untrue, though, and despite how reserved wheein is about her status, the biological aspect of being an omega still kicks in. this means heats and a constant state of arousal throughout the one week where wheein's heat kicks in. she has a longer cycle than most omegas, clocking in at ninety days, which isn't that bad. the suppressants help, and wheein is more than capable of saying no to alphas in rut.

 

that is, until byulyi.

 

/

 

"we're all out," hyejin shrugs. "lots of omegas in heat this month. there was a lawyer who came in and bought half the supply, he said he had to show up in court and couldn't do so without any-"

 

"i don't care," wheein snaps, glaring at the beta at the cashier. hyejin's fiddling with the empty bubble packaging of some birth control pills, popping them in and out with her fingers, clearly distracted. "i've checked the other stores, they're all out too. do you know when there'll be more?"

 

hyejin nods lazily. she's the calmest person wheein's met today, wheein's heat having started while she was in a meeting with a bunch of alphas. that was _not_ pretty and ended with wheein throwing a chair at the table to calm the ravenous alphas. "another shipment should be coming in two days or so. i'll call you? don't call me," hyejin adds hurriedly, knowing wheein's propensity to rush, "i'll call you."

 

the omega snatches the writing pad and pen from hyejin and scribbles her name and number, despite the fact that she already has hyejin's number. formalities. "do you have the number of that lawyer who got-"

 

"no," hyejin sighs, "you're not going to hunt him down."

 

wheein grumbles and skulks off.

 

/

 

on hindsight, hyejin is 100% to blame for this.

 

wheein takes the day off, opting to do grocery shopping before she goes home. the cashier gives her a sympathizing look when wheein brings her cart to the counter, scanning her items and trying not to look her in the eye as his nose wrinkles. typical of an omega. wheein's tempted to ask if she can hang around in the grocery store for a day, maybe two, until she can get her suppressants.

 

the actual act of going home is much harder than flinging the door open. a car screeches to a stop beside her on the way home, and she flips the alpha driver off as he sticks his head out of the car to sniff at her. she knows that she smells like a prime cut of beef, like all the good food in the world and more. but really- she's not in the mood for this. she isn't _food_ , even though she smells like it to alphas.

 

she flings the door open, already in a horrible mood. and that's when the real problem presents itself.

 

the thing is that byulyi is wheein's flatmate. she was the only one who had passed wheein's flatmate test - that is, of controlling themselves around an omega in heat. around wheein in heat. wheein had put out a flyer looking for specifically an alpha - not a beta, because betas annoy her, and not an omega, because she didn't want competition. byulyi had remained calm, even when wheein had swaggered into the room reeking of arousal. had taken out her phone and asked what time the interview would end.

 

sadly, she doesn't look like she's holding up very well now.

 

byulyi's waiting in the living room, book forgotten in her lap.

 

"what the fuck?" she chokes, eyes bulging out of her face. her upper lip is spread out above her teeth, sharp canines showing.

 

wheein tries to not make eye contact. "sorry. i ran out of suppressants and the next shipment's coming in a few days. do, uh, do you want me to not come near you?"

 

byulyi takes a deep breath, pupils expanding when she sees wheein. "it's fine. i can handle it -- i'm just. going to go to my room now." she stands, veering sharply into the corridor, wheein hears the door slam.

 

/

 

byulyi is pretty sure she's having a harder time than wheein is. she can hear slick movements from the room beside her, a low hum - doesn't want to listen in. it's not exactly decorum to listen in on your omega roommate masturbate, but byulyi has never had to sit through wheein's heat at full force.

 

wheein is very careful about these types of things, byulyi knows. they've been flatmates for a year, and byulyi knows that wheein keeps suppressants in her drawer, in the bathroom, ready for emergencies. her workload's been getting heavier and heavier, wheein must not have had time to replenish her supply.  

 

the alpha sighs, grips the pages of her book harder. yongsun had advised her against rooming with an omega, but byulyi had decided to take the risk. how much of an omega could wheein be, given her decidedly un-omega tendencies?

 

byulyi's hips cant up reflexively when she hears an airy moan from next door, clear even through the wall separating their rooms. she can picture it now, wheein's long fingers rubbing against her clit, slipping in and out of her drippiing sex, mouth open, begging for byulyi to-

 

byulyi's eyes snap open, fingers on the button of her jeans. she shakes her head to clear it of the thoughts, invasive thoughts of _wheein_ \- she can feel herself going into rut, stomach clenching hard beneath her shirt.

 

this is wrong, she shouldn't be enjoying the way wheein's whimpers echo across into her own room, shouldn't be imagining herself between wheein's spread legs, so open and so wet for her. shouldn't want to replace wheein's fingers with her own, stroke deep and powerful inside her, take care of wheein like an alpha should.

 

she exhales hard. the suppressants will come soon. she just needs to grin and bear it - after all, wheein is having it much harder.

 

/

 

wheein flops back onto her back, boneless and squirming from her orgasm. a pleasant sort of heat spreads throughout her body, placating the actual heat for what should at least be a few hours. it'll suck, but she'll be able to get through the next day or so before she can pick the suppressants up from hyejin.

 

she wipes off her fingers on the bedsheet, nose wrinkling at the sweet scent of her own slick. is it normal to think that you smell good-?

 

but then the smell grows stronger, and wheein realizes that it isn't her. it's coming from the room beside her, smelling of peaches and cream, wheein's mouth waters. did byulyi bring someone home?

 

she tugs her pants up around her hips, tousles her hair for a good measure. "hey, byul!"

 

there's no one in the corridor, and byulyi's room is silent. wheein's fingers linger on the wood of byulyi's door before pushing gently.

 

the smell is getting stronger and stronger, and wheein feels her chest thumping, heart hammering against her ribcage. she needs to see them, needs to know who's giving off such strong pheromones. maybe it's one of byulyi's alpha friends, like that buff one who loves pumping out pheromones to get omegas running to him - minhyuk? all of byulyi's muscular alpha friends piss wheein off, but this smell can't possibly be from a man. it's sweet, feminine, protective.

 

the door opens, revealing byulyi on her bed. she sweeps hair out of glasses-framed eyes, looking up at wheein curiously. "yeah?"

 

blood rushes to wheein's face, and when she backs away from the doorway, she feels wetness between her thighs. she gulps - no, this wasn't supposed to happen, it's not supposed to come back for a few hours - and laughs awkwardly. "nothing, i thought there was someone else in your room."

 

the last things she sees before the door closes completely are byulyi's dark eyes trained on her.

 

/

 

_14:11 hyejin is there any way you can get the suppressants here sooner -w_

_14:12 i dont think i can hold up for much longer -w_

_14:12 ahhh it's ok if you can't i'll find a way but pls try -w_

 

/

 

wheein lies on her back, hand back between her legs. her eyes are closed, lips parted, fiercely chasing her orgasm with every stroke of her clit, every slippery thrust of her fingers inside her. her wetness is all over her hand, dripping onto the bedsheets - wheein is uncomfortably wet, and the fact that it's byulyi causing all of this scares her.

 

she can still smell byulyi's scent, strong and powerful and doing things to wheein. god, does byulyi even know what she's doing to her? wheein hadn't pegged her as the type to release pheromones in a bid to attract omegas. byulyi must be doing it unintentionally, or maybe-

 

or maybe she's in rut. wheein's eyes widen at the idea, shaky breaths escaping from her mouth. an alpha's rut is something wheein's never experienced, let alone been the cause of. but that's impossible - byulyi looked perfectly composed, cool eyes sinking deep into the depths of wheein's soul when wheein went into her room. wheein decides that it has to be accidental.

 

accidental or not, her body's already made a decision: she wants byulyi.

 

/

 

everything's too loud.

 

byulyi volunteered to get food for her roommate, on the grounds of a sisterly bond and also to get out of the house and away from wheein. she's wandering around, wallet gently clasped in her hand as she looks for the supermarket. there's been talk of fast food, with all the saturated fat and salt having adverse effects on omegas going through heat. some studies even say that it lengthens the heat. byulyi decides against popping into the mcdonalds for wheein.

 

even as she walks, she's hyper-sensitive, attuned too closely to the world around her. she can smell the individual scents of everyone in the ground she winds through, from the sweaty alpha girl who smells like she hasn't showered in a month to the omega boy who smells on the verge of going into heat. she grits her teeth together as people inadvertently brush against her, the skin-on-skin contact too much for her to bear.

 

she can't get the thought of wheein out of her head. god, it's wrong and she shouldn't be lusting after her, shouldn't be going into rut, of all things, because of her small but determined roommate. they've always been there for each other - roommates with defined places in each others' lives, always supporting each other through thick and thin. the bond they have is almost sisterly, which is what byulyi says whenever she's asked about wheein.

 

wheein - fingers buried deep inside of herself. wheein - moaning, writhing against the mattress. wheein - neck marked, smelling like byulyi and sex. the thought of it makes byulyi clench her fists. if she wanted to, she could go home now, slam wheein into a wall, fuck her until she's gasping and sated.

 

a bell tinkles as byulyi sweeps through the doors of a convenience store. she goes for ramen, hoping that wheein won't mind having it for dinner. the owner of the store, an older beta man, nods and smiles at her from his place restocking the aisles as she picks up the instant noodles.

 

the cashier is an alpha boy, looking to be no more than twenty. a teenager. figures. he sneers when byulyi asks if they have heat suppressants, "what's a pretty girl like you doing with a stinkin' omega?" byulyi knows he can smell her, can smell the distinctive marking of her as an alpha.

 

a protest dies on byulyi's lips, and she coolly stares at him as he rings up the ramen. he avoids her eyes, mumbling out the price when he's done bagging her items.

 

he must be one of those who hate omegas, who believe that omegas shouldn't have jobs and just stay home and serve their alphas, who think that omegas are a burden to society. it's a dying school of thought, but it's been picking up popularity, especially with the younger crowd, what with all the outspoken alphas who think that their status is threatened by omegas.

 

byulyi knows that all the big talk he has won't matter the moment he gets close to an omega in heat. maybe that's why he looks down on omegas, because they steal the shreds of pride he has for himself.

 

she realizes she hates the thought of any other alpha other than her getting close to wheein. she can imagine how they wouldn't treat her right, would selfishly fulfil their own needs before hers. a growl rips itself out of her throat, and she snatches the bags, snarling at the boy to keep the change.

 

she wants wheein - she's shivering, hips pulsing with the need to rut, to take. she needs to protect her, to take her, every single fibre in her body screaming out with the need for wheein.

 

of course, she knows deep down that she won't be able to have her. and that is what drives her insane.

 

/

 

wheein's curled up on the couch, blanket shrouding her and gaming controller in her hands when she smells byulyi.

 

her reaction is instantaneous, her thighs shaking as she gets shamefully wet. she sets the controller down, whimpers and burrows her head into her blanket as byulyi's key turns in the lock.

 

she hears the rustle of plastic bags as byulyi sets down the food on the table, but above that, she can hear herself. how she's gasping breaths, warm and needy, with one thought above all: _byulyi. byulyi. byulyi._

 

"wheein-ah," byulyi's voice goes low, and wheein stifles a moan. "i got you dinner. do you want me to prepare it for you?"

 

"that'd be good," wheein chokes from the depths of her blanket.

 

her whole body thrums as she hears byulyi move to the kitchen. she doesn't want to move, firstly because she feels like she might die if she has to move from where she's been nesting, secondly because if she sees byulyi, she might jump her. her core is drenched, drenching through her panties, slicking up the insides of her thighs, and she wonders if byulyi can smell it. if byulyi's nearly as wild as she is.

 

but how could she be? she's an alpha. an alpha in rut, but an alpha nonetheless. she has her emotions under control. she's always been the calmer one between the two of them, and that makes wheein stuff her knuckle into her mouth, biting down hard. she wants byulyi on her, _everywhere_ , just for byulyi to take care of her. how could she not have noticed earlier? she wants byulyi's scent on her, claiming her, she doesn't need anyone but byulyi-

 

"wheein." byulyi knows better than to tug away the blanket. "food's done."

 

she takes a deep breath, gingerly unwinds herself from the blanket. byulyi moves silently to the table, taking her seat and watching as wheein moves, hips swaying more than she'd like to.

 

wheein stares down until she reaches the table, steaming noodles beneath her. she picks up her chopsticks, thanks byulyi quietly and stuffs the noodles in her mouth before she does something stupid.

 

byulyi doesn't make small talk at the dinner table as they eat, sensing wheein's discomfort. the scent is coming on stronger than ever now that byulyi's opposite her, to the point where wheein doesn't know if she's chewing on her food before swallowing it. she doesn't dare look up, knowing that byulyi's eyes are darked, focused, intense.

 

wheein finishes her food after what seems like eternity. byulyi offers to dump her bowl for her, and wheein thanks her again before running off to her room.

 

she can't take it, moaning unabashedly as she slides down her closed door. raw need ravages her, coursing through her veins, thumping in her head. _byulyi. byulyi. byulyi._

 

/

 

byulyi keeps the act up, opening the waste disposal hatch to throw away their ramen bowls with stable hands, only collapsing against the counter when she's certain that wheein is locked in her room. she can smell wheein's desire, radiating off her in waves, ever since she took her seat opposite byulyi. she's so, so close, and byulyi wants her. wants to be rubbing up against her, claiming her as _hers_.

 

her ears prick when she hears an especially loud moan coming from wheein's room, behind the locked door. she walks out of the kitchen, into the hallway, hearing knocks as wheein slams her head back against the door. she can picture it, wheein's knees spread as wide as they can go, hands working to bring herself to orgasm.

 

she's causing this - the realization makes byulyi's mouth go dry. wheein's fucking herself relentlessly because of byulyi, because byulyi had made her go wild, and byulyi growls at the thought. she needs wheein now.

 

" _byulyi_ ," wheein moans, barely muffled. byulyi swallows hard. she doesn't want to do anything that they'll both regret. it's just a short passing moment. it's only going to be another day before wheein manages to get her heat back under control. byulyi shouldn't give in to her animalistic desires, no matter how much she wants wheein, or how much wheein wants her.

 

/

 

warmth. there's warmth, all over byulyi, spreading over her. she can smell sex, thick in the air and feels hands running over her stomach, rising to clutch her hair. there are lips, hot and heavy, gliding over byulyi's throat, spreading kisses against her.

 

 _"byulyi_."

 

she blinks awake at the sound of her name, eyes blurry. there's a weight on her knee, wet and hot and she groans as the girl grinds down. _wheein_ \- it's wheein, head thrown back and moaning shamelessly as she fucks herself on byulyi's thigh.

 

"i'm sorry," wheein gasps, eyes filled with tears as she continues grinding against byulyi. "i need- i need-"

 

byulyi comes to her senses, and it feels like a punch to the face. wheein's scent, the way she moves against byulyi, and how fucking _good_ she smells all drive byulyi crazy. her hands come up to grip wheein's hips, fingers leaving dark marks as she holds wheein tight, encouraging her to grind down faster, harder.

 

"don't worry," she coos, her heart fluttering as wheein moves down to kiss her, whimpering against her lips, "i'll take care of you." she tugs wheein's lip between her teeth, bites down and wheein cries out, grinding down faster, frantically. she's so wet and warm on byulyi's thigh, neck exposed as she throws her head back, and byulyi moves to sit up. she goes straight for wheein's neck, still holding on to her hips as she nips and sucks at wheein's neck.

 

she leaves bruises, purples and blues on the skin of wheein's neck and collarbone. she can smell her scent blending in with wheein's, her heart exploding at the thought that they're getting closer, getting to become one.

 

wheein comes hard against her, unceremonious as her legs tighten around byulyi's thigh. byulyi holds on to her, staring into her eyes before flipping her onto her back, byulyi hovering over her, pinning her to the bed.

 

wheein's eyelids are fluttering, her body going limp as she finishes riding through her orgasm. byulyi is burning hot against her, and wheein lets out a cry as byulyi grinds her hips hard against wheein's. she can feel byulyi going into rut against her, her sweet smell filling wheein's nose as she grinds hard against wheein, a sign of her own arousal. it's working.

 

"i need you," wheein rasps, watching as byulyi bares her teeth in a smile. byulyi lowers her head, continues marking down wheein's neck and chest. her hand slips between wheein's legs, soft and strong thighs clenching around her hand as byulyi moves to cup wheein's heat. wheein lets out a long wail, shaking her head, begging byulyi to go faster, to fuck her properly.

 

byulyi feels a rumble at the back of her throat, growls ferally as her fingers slip into wheein. it's so slippery, byulyi moves faster, raw strokes slamming into wheein over and over.

 

wheein is so hot and tight and it's driving byulyi crazy. she wants to go fast, to claim wheein as her own, to make sure that she knows - that everyone knows that jung wheein belongs to her. she chose her to be her alpha, she belongs to her now. there won't be any mixup, because wheein's here, panting and moaning and hers.

 

she moves off wheein, sliding down to bury her head between wheein's legs.

 

she licks a line up wheein's core, murmuring in delight when wetness coats her lips. wheein is so wet, byulyi could just drink her up. her fingers slide in again and again as byulyi licks into wheein, tongue powerful and thrusting, in and out of wheein over and over again until wheein's coming again.

 

"yes," wheein sobs, hands fisted in byulyi's dark hair. byulyi stares up at her, mouth wet and glistening and maybe it's because they're in the dark, but she looks so good, beneath byulyi, shuddering and begging for more, even as she comes again.

 

byulyi wants another orgasm out of her, wants her to come with her name on her lips. she flicks wheein's clit with her tongue, starts thrusting in and out of wheein with her tongue. her lithe fingers spread wheein's thighs apart for better access, so that wheein lies open, exposed, all for byulyi's taking.

 

byulyi's pupils are blown as wheein's thighs struggle to encase her within them. wheein's the best thing she's ever tasted, the most pleasurable thing byulyi has ever had the privilege to experience, and the best part about this is that wheein is all hers.

 

wheein, crying out _byulyi_ over and over again, shuddering and yanking on her hair. wheein, coming hard, letting byulyi lick it all up, clean her up before she pulls byulyi up to sleepily kiss her.

 

wheein gives her a tired smile, slumps into the mattress. byulyi lies on top of her, stroking wheein's shoulder as the omega falls asleep beneath her.

 

she, too, falls asleep not long after wheein does, wheein curled against her, and safe in the knowledge that wheein's hers. 


End file.
